These Pink Wings
by CrossTheDog
Summary: Cinder was a regular girl who loved adventure and Pokemon. But one adventure will end up changing her mind, body and soul all together. Will she be able to embrace her life as a wild and free Lugia? Or will she become a tool crafted to serve humans.
1. Prologue

The night was very still with not even a breeze the ruffle the little foliage in the setting. Large amounts of earth had risen from the ground a long time ago, created by the proud Groundon himself while fighting the sea basin Pokemon Kyogre. It was only by chance that the rocks formed into the shape of a bird that was then modified by early humans to look identical to a Lugia. It's sharp features dulled over time but still held a powerful look and aura to it. It's stand itself look mighty. With body crouched and wings raised wide at each side it looked as thought it was about the take flight. A distinctive feature about the mass statue was that it's eyes were made out of different material then rock.

It was made from a unknown jewel, blue with electricity and energy coursing threw it. You would expect today's humans to remove and study it, but attempts to even pull the stone out were impossible. Any human, or even Pokemon who approached it received a horrible shock that rendered anyone unconscious. It would even go threw fibers that didn't conduct any electricity. And even if one did get a hold of it the eyes would be almost impossible to remove, held firm and still. The value of this stone was high, very high, and many people tried and failed to obtain the rare prize. But no one has yet succeeded…

A certain girl named Cinder had learned about these stones, one who lived far away from such a location. She didn't know how they were so important but all she knew was she wanted to get her hands on them. But of course it would be impossible to, everything she heard about the it lead her to think it was unlikely she would be able to ether. But she heard that a certain organization was paying well for anyone who retrieved at least one, their advertisement said that if a willing person returned a stone to them they would make sure the person was set for life. No worrying about money or financial expenses, it was a deal she couldn't refuse. Being a sixteen year old she didn't seem like the one who would travel to far away from home, but she had to. The easy life was tempting.

And now here she was, her Mightyena traveling beside her as she reached the lone mountain. She had everything in hand including ropes, food, packs, climbing gear and tools. Cinder had to start from the base, lacking a helicopter that would help her go forward. So she relied on her Blaziken's Rock Climb and strength to make her way up. Her Mightyena ran up the slop easily, her strong and lean body launching her near the top. Cinder's own features allowed her to endue and avoid any accidents on this venture. Tall and flexible she had enough stamina to keep up with her Pokemon as worked their way upward. When she finally reached the base of the statue she fell on her hands and knees and gasped for air.

Her Mightyena panted and her Blaziken checked on it's trainer to make sure she was fine. After receiving a pat on the back by fire-type she gave it a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Blaziken," she then turned her gaze to the huge formation of the Lugia.

Her mouth fell open as she looked at it's huge size, it's long neck above her head. Cinder looked at the head and she noticed it was facing northward. The sea was in that direction, and Cinder pondered about the fact that this legendary was known to live in the depths of the salty waters. After a slight tilt of the head as she thought she got off of her hands and knees and brushed herself off. She was in her climbing suit, or as she called it, her 'adventure suit'. With short brown pants and a tank top to cover her top half. Placing her hands on her hips she thought of a way to get to the head, where the jewels were located. She knelt down and patted her Mightyena's head as she allowed her creative side to take control of her mind.

_Chosen one…._

The wind hissed and Cinder blinked her eyes as she heard the voice. Mightyena looked up at it's trainer and gave a whimper, unaware of what diverted her trainer from the petting. Standing up to the Pokemon's dismay Cinder looked around before shrugging.

"Maybe it was all in my head…"

"Blaze!" The Blaziken called.

"Hm?"

"Blaziken!"

Pointing toward a the long tail of the Lugia Cinder smiled and snapped her fingers. "Good idea!"

All three climbed up the body, the stone feeling smooth at touch as they climbed onto it. Cinder paid attention the minor features that made the statue so complex. It was like art, and she loved art, though she couldn't draw well herself. The reached the neck which started to go over the edge of the mountain and her heart rate increased, she was lucky she wasn't afraid of heights. Mightyena was cautious and so was Blaziken, all crouching as they made their way toward the large head. Blaziken was the first one to reach it, he hesitated before lowering the front half of his body and peeking at the face. The mouth was a gap of course, it's eyes made from jewels staring off into the distance.

"Stay where you are Blaziken," Cinder ordered.

Blaziken nodded and went still, glancing down at the land far below him. Cinder smiled reassuringly once their eyes met as she made it to where he was.

"OK, now, let's see if we can try this, I have a feeling that I can do it!"

"Might!" Mightyena stopped about four feet away from them and laid down on the round stone.

"Good girl," Cinder complemented.

She had already preplanned this, just incase her or Blaziken had some trouble Mightyena would have more time to escape. Both were loyal and well-trained Pokemon, useful and good editions to her team.

"Now, let's get this crystal," Cinder said. "Hold onto my waist Blaziken."

Blaziken did as she commanded, placing his claw-like hands around her waist and keeping her lower body where is was as she leaded down to examine the eyes. Cinder's heart thumped faster as she felt herself hung over the statue, if she made a small mistake, or if Blaziken got the least bit distracted she would fall.

Upside down now and facing the massive head she met eyes and eyes with the stone beast. It's expression was quite fierce and serious. It looked so much like the real-thing, though she never saw the real thing she knew a little of what it looked like from pictures. Cinder gulped and reached out to grab one of it's eyes. Expecting a shock or force that would pull her away she instead felt it pull her in, like a magnet is pulled toward it's opposite.

_Soon…._

The voice came again, and Cinder inwardly shuddered.

"Blaze?" The fire-type tilted his head as he felt his master quiver in his hold.

"It's nothing Blaziken," she quickly answered.

Hand still close to one jewel her eyes slowly widened as she saw the dark blue tint turn into a dark shade of pink.

"What…?"

She never heard of it having this type of reaction to a human or Pokemon's touch. Maybe she could pull it out, really pull it out!

Encouraged now she touched the jewel, immediately her eyes glazed over and she fell limp as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"BLAZE!" Blaziken raised his human and put her in his arms, the jewel was firmly grasped in her right hand.

The electricity that sparked inside the jewel emerged from it and entered her body. Energy from it coursed threw her limbs, her organs, her brain even. Her eyes shot open and she gave a silent scream. Body now being enveloped by a pink light she was raised into the air by a unknown force. Both Blaziken and Mightyena's mouths were agape as they looked at their master as she slowly started to…. Change. From her body white feathers emerged, her face changed into a beak-like mouth and a pink mask covered both eyes. A tail grew and her feet became longer. Cinder's face was a mask of agony, the pink that glowed from them turning into her normal pupils and whites, and she finally made a noise. It didn't sound human though, not at all.

It was a bird-like call, and it was one with pain and confusion mixed into the cry. Blaziken and Mightyena shut their eyes momentarily, but when they opened them a small baby Lugia was revealed, not a normal one a shiny Lugia. It's spikes, mask and under belly pink in coloring. The jewel that was once beautiful and mysterious faded and turned into nothing more then a rock before falling into a small river below. Both Pokemon were dumbfounded by the turn of events, but thankfully Blaziken reacted first. The baby Lugia fell and Blaziken had to step forward a little to catch her. There was a small close call before both were balanced and Blaziken was carrying his trainer back to flat land. Mightyena followed, her face still frozen in shock.

"Ohhhhh," Cinder moaned as her new body was lain on the ground beside the Lugia monument.

~She looks like the statue,~ Mightyena barked after a moment of pause.

~She does…~ Blaziken gazed at the statue then back at his master.

~What do we do?~ Mightyena asked.

Cinder gave another moaned and opened her eyes, they looked like her original ones for a second before the pupils shape themselves like a Lugia's, then it turned a dark blue.

Her gaze shifted to the both of them. "Guys…?"

She still knew human speech! Her mouth and vocals formed the words perfectly. Would her voice change like her eyes did? Both Pokemon wondered this.

"What… happened? I feel…. Strange…"

There was a pause then before Cinder dipped into unconsciousness once again.

~What are we going to-,~ Mightyena was about to ask again before the sound of a air vehicle could be heard.

A bright light suddenly shot at them, it made both of their eyes narrow due to it being night and them being unprepared for the flash. Both felt something sharp prick their sides and before they knew it they were out, a needle with liquid at the ends revealed as they themselves fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. Cinder woke up again, her eyes slowly turning upward to see a shadow of a man crouching beside her. Then darkness…


	2. In a Cage

Cinder knew she had been moved while she was asleep, her body was handled with care though. The people who moved it made sure she was in comfortable positions, her head being cushioned on something soft. When she finally opened her eyes she found herself in a cage placed in a nice little room. The walls were made of wood with a window and a door. It wasn't completely empty, there was a bookshelf, a bed and of course her cage. Cinder looked around, a bit confused on where exactly she was. She felt her body was different and looked down at herself. Her reaction was not good. When she saw her body wasn't her own she gapped and then let out a loud screech which came out as a wail. The door to the room immediately opened and the head of a boy was revealed. He had long blond hair, blue eyes and was built thin and tall. He was kind of cute, her human mind told her that but her new developed instincts screamed that he was dangerous.

She didn't growl or speak but watched him closely. He walked up and crouched in front of the cage, tilting his head as he eyed her. Cinder met eye contact with him and then inclined her head to look at herself. Emotions now emerging her vision blurred as her eyes watered, the human looked surprised.

"Professor!" The sudden shout from the human cause Cinder to jump and back away to the back of the cage where she continued sulking.

A man entered then, his hair blonde as well, Cinder looked up momentarily before looking away and sniffing.

"Yes?" The professor took interest in the sight of her then turned his attention to the young male human.

"I think it's sad…"

_IT!_

"I'm not a 'it'!" Cinder suddenly shouted causing both of them to jump.

Both stared at her and Cinder lowered her head, feeling a little embarrassed. "Well… I'm not, I'm a girl."

"A girl?" The teenager blinked in confusion. "You're a Lugia, female I believe."

"I am a girl, a human girl, I'm not a Lugia!" Cinder shook her head and gave a desperate look.

"Well, you certainly look like one," the professor said, raising a brow.

He walked up to the cage and crouched. "A odd colored one at that… I have never seen a picture or drawing of a partially pink Lugia."

"I don't care what you've seen, I'm not a Lugia!" Cinder's eyes suddenly narrowed.

She slammed her head against the cage and gave the two a fierce look, she managed to surprise the younger human enough that he fell back onto his bottom. Cinder gave a laugh after a long pause.

"Funny."

The adolescent human didn't find it at all funny. "You…"

"No need to give in to your temper Jacob," the professor said after giving chuckle. "Now that we are a little relaxed now how about we talk… while you still know how to talk."

"Still can talk? I always knew how to talk, why would I forget now?" She argued.

"Well, you said you were human, so _if_ you turned into a Lugia it's possible that your vocal cords will change and you will only be allowed to emit Pokemon-like sounds," the professor explained.

Cinder's eyes widened. "I don't want to lose my voice… I want to turn back into a human!"

"Unfortunately we don't know how to do that," the professor stood up and placed both of his clenched knuckles on his hips. "Even if we did I doubt anyone would allow it though."

"What! Why!" Cinder asked.

"Well, one; your a legendary Pokemon, something scientist have never got a real chance to study up close. Two; You're a shiny Pokemon and a Lugia, both are extremely rare to come by. We want to learn a little more about you… unfortunately I won't be able to performs any test of my own."

"Test…?" Cinder shuddered as her eyes widened.

"Don't worry, whoever comes to get you will take good care of you," the professor reassured. "We already reported that we found you and a large scientific cooperation that studies Pokemon will watch over you."

"Your giving me to- wait! I'm a human being, you can't just do that."

"Your not a 'human being', you're a Pokemon!" Jacob said as he stood up and looked down at her.

"No! I am a human, I am a human, I am a human!" She yelled that over and over again and continued to mutter it to herself even as they decided to leave the room.

"Wait! Blaziken! Mightyena!" The human Jacob paused as he was about to exit the door on his way out.

"Those two? You won't be needing them, their going to stay here at the lab," Jacob said before closing the door behind him.

"No… everything…. Everything is going all wrong…"

Cinder actually felt depressed now, tears started to stream down her smooth cheeks as she realized her situation. The day soon progressed and Cinder calmed a bit, she laid down on the small comfy blanket in the cage and dozed off for a few hours. When she awoke she found the human just shutting the cage, she noticed the relief on his face when he realized she hadn't woken up until he shut the cage door. A bowl of food was placed in front of her; it wasn't human food, it was Pokemon food. Cinder tilted her head as she looked up at Jacob who simply shrugged.

"The professor mixed in Pokemon food for flying and phycic-type Pokemon, you should like it," He got up and walked out of the room.

Cinder looked down at the Pokefood and grimaced but her stomach growled and something told her to eat it. The small Lugia did, eating one pellet first before realizing it actually tasted good. After the meal was done she pushed the bowl the to corner of the cage then snuggled into the blanket once again. She fell asleep for a while until she woke up and saw it was night, Jacob was snuggled in the bed that was across from her cage. From the deep and steady sounds of breathing it was obvious he was asleep. Cinder took the time to stand up, she was a little unsteady at first with this new body of hers but she kept balance and investigated the inside of the cage. When she saw the lock she nearly gave a chuckle; it was only a latch.

_These people are idiots_, she thought as a grin formed on her beak.

She looked back at her tail and decided to test it out. To her surprise it was just like a extra limb, all she had to do was send signals to the nerves from her brain and move it as will. Just like you would a arm. Cinder got use to using it before testing the latch. Slipping the pointed end of the tail toward the latch she flicked it upward and it was lifted from it's original place. She pushed the cage door open and walked quietly out.

_I got to get out of here_, she decided.

The door was closed but the window was open, warm air drifting in. Smiling victoriously she ran up to it and gave a big jump using her powerful back legs to make it to the window seal. Cinder's face fell from a smile to a frown, this room was on the second floor. She imagined the house to be a little smaller then a two floored building. She thought for a moment, she could escape, she had to fly or even glide down. She knew she had wings, but she was afraid she would fall or hurt herself.

_Let your instincts take control_, the voice whispered again.

_Instincts_, she thought. Cinder flapped her wings and jumped. She didn't fly exactly, she glided along until she reached the ground.

"I did it!" She whispered to herself.

"What the!"

Eyes widening from the voice she turned to see a man dressed in dark clothing, he was wearing sunglasses but Cinder knew he was surprised to see her come out of visibly no where. "Guys! I think I found it!"

_Yes, you found me guy wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night_, she thought as she rolled her eyes..

A couple of humans ran from behind the house and stopped a few feet away from her, they all looked surprised before nodding to each other. Cinder gave a small and short wail of confusion as she looked at them surround her from all sides.

"Be careful," one whispered to the other. "Even though it's small I heard even the young ones usually are dangerous."

"How the hell did it end up out here anyway," another muttered. "The professor said it was in a cage."

"Must have gotten out…" one concluded. "Let's just get it in the truck… _without damaging it." _

_Cinder knew she wouldn't get out of this easily, and she had no idea what to do. 'Instinct' wouldn't help her now so she had to think. She eyed the humans as one left and returned with a folded up net, and the small Lugia knew what it was meant for. They would recapture her and put her in another cage! Cages were not a place for something like her, she may not have looked like a human but she at least thought like one, they had no right to place her in such a small and controlled area. She glared as a human approached her cautiously with the simple capturing weapon. Cinder gave a small yell then charged at the man, the human jumped in surprised but didn't flee, he only threw the net forward. Something was weighing it down, she knew that once it hit her and covered her small body. She fell on her back and struggled against the strong rope. _

"_What is going on here!" A familiar voice called. "Oh my…"_

_Cinder tilted her head forward to get a upside down view of the professor who looked a little confused. _

"_I could have sworn she was in her cage," the professor said as he scratched his ruffled up hair, he had obviously just gotten out of bed if you noted the pajamas. _

"_It must have gotten out then." One concluded. _

_One man approached her and crouched while Cinder's anger was boiling up due to being called 'it'. _

"_I am not a it!" Cinder growled loud enough for everyone to hear. _

_All eyes turned to her and Cinder sighed. "Someone please get me out of these things I won't run away…"_

_There was pause. A few of them gapped, their mouths hanging open as they stared wide-eyed at the Pokemon. _

"_I swear, it's not like I can do anything with this body yet…"_

_After a moment passed a women dressed in black approached and hesitantly lifted the heavy net from Cinder's body. The Lugia's eyes closed for a moment then opened them to stare at the professor after returning to a standing position. _

"_Who are these people?" She asked. _

"_Oh, their apart of the organization, don't worry they will take good care of you as I said before."_

"…_. I'm not going anywhere with them," Cinder stated, backing away a little. _

_One female sighed, "lets just stun it."_

"_What?" Cinder gasped._

_The sound of a electronic sigh could be heard and the Lugia turned to see a Gloom, it looked around at the environment curiously then tilted it's head at Cinder. _

"_Make it go to sleep," the person who summoned it from a Pokeball ordered. _

_Before she knew it a blast of blue powder was sprayed on her and when she breathed it in it effected her system immediately. Her body was heavier now, telling her to lay down and rest for a bit but her mind fought against the powder which was causing her to fall asleep. The corners of her vision became blurry and she gave a yawn before following onto her stomach and slowly started to close her eyes. Something patted her head softly._

"_Don't worry, you'll be fine, just relax…"_

_Cinder gave a quiet murmur before giving into sleep. _

_Author Note - The last chapter sucked, I know, the grammar was a little messed up due to me writing that a long time ago. Anyway, since I have a little more experience I shall produce better chapters. Oh yeah, and I do not own Pokemon… sadly… Enjoy! _


	3. The Dream

When she awoke everything was at first blurry but she identified the color white first. Four corner of wall surrounded her on all sides, she could tell immediately that she was in a room. Feeling a little bit weak as she strained her eyes as she tried to focus on the source of light which was a single light bulb. No bars of metal were surrounding her this time but it was clear that glass trapped her within a small space. Cinder still felt tired and numb so she relaxed and rested her eyes for a moment. Only the sound of a door sliding open roused her.

"This is it," the voice said excitingly.

The sound of footsteps became louder and she felt more then one person enter the room. Shutting her eyes tightly as she wished for them to go away and leave her in peace she listened to each of them speak.

"What a odd colored Lugia…"

"I wonder where it originally came from…"

"Maybe changes in the environment caused this…"

"Do you think it possesses the same DNA and genetic structure a regular Lugia has…?"

When she blinked opened her eyes and made herself appear as though she was waking up from a long sleep Cinder raised her head and looked at each of the faces. They seem to be surprised at her sudden movements and stared in awe at her figure.

"They said it's female," one man said as he adjusted his glasses.

"They say it can talk as well, which is ludicrous," another man laughed.

"It's impossible for a Pokemon to talk," one female said with a nod and then tilted her head as a thought entered her mind. "It is a psychic type though, maybe it can speak telepathically."

Cinder snorted then yawned to reveal four sharp teeth. She shut her mouth and looked back at the humans, they looked like they were interested in that simple yawn.

"Amazing… maybe we should let it out," the man with the glasses suggested.

"Maybe that's not a good idea," the women muttered.

"It's a child, I bet it doesn't even know how to swim of fly properly yet, I doubt it can hurt us."

Let me out? Cinder smiled inwardly, maybe all she had to do was act cute and that would be the key to getting out of this glass prison. She opened her mouth and gave a small pitiful wail looking around with a slightly titled head. The scientist's gazes turned sympathetic and before she knew it a latch was undone and she was out. The floor was cold and flat so she had no problem walking along. She took a coupe of steps raising her wings to help her keep balance. When she finally did the motion right she folded the white wings and looked back at the professors. They were completely focused on her and Cinder couldn't help but enjoy the attention she received. Deciding to continue the young and cute act she approached one female and nuzzled her leg.

"Oh my!" The women flinched but relaxed and gave a nervous smile. "It must like people."

Cinder looked back at the other scientist and sensed that they were envious. She stifled a chuckle and looked around at the room. Was she going to be kept in here? That suddenly reminded her of what that scientist at the lab said. Was she at that place or somewhere else? A bit confused she looked up at the people in lab coats and tilted her head. Most of them crouched and one extended his hand to touch her muzzle, Cinder didn't flinch in response and accepted the warm touch.

"It seems tame, don't you think?"

"Is it use to being around humans? I wonder how they found it."

_It_

"Do you think we should return it to the wild, legends naturally belong in their natural environments."

_It_

"H-Hey, look at it's facial expression," one man said.

Cinder was quivering now with a look of barely controlled anger in her eyes.

"Back away!" One guy said and a few took a step back.

Cinder shut her eyes and soon she dampened her anger and covered it with the emotion of sadness. "I'm not a it…"

It was barely a whisper but most could identify it as English.

"Holy…"

Cinder then realized her mistake and shut her mouth, her gaze went down to her long feet. Her face

"Human-like expressions and emotions…" one said. "Maybe…"

"Impossible!"

"Phenomenal!"

_I guess I am an 'phenomenal' case,_ Cinder thought and rolled her eyes.

"Can you say anything else?" one of them said with a smile.

"…yes," she muttered shyly.

"Do you completely understand what were saying?"

"Yes, sir," Cinder responded.

"Ah, it knows manners too! Good good… now if you would please answer a few more…"

The young Lugia sighed, knowing she was going to be here for a long while.

"So, your basically saying you use to be human and a mystical orb transformed you into…?"

"A Lugia," she finished.

They had bombarded her with questions each relating to one subject and another relating to something completely different. Yes, she felt slightly annoyed but didn't argue against being questioned. As she did this Cinder decided to move her tail around, fascinated on what exactly she could and could not do with it. Never had she once imagined herself possessing one so she tried to think up different uses for it. It definitely helped her when she was back at the lab, and it also helped her keep balance. She then started to survey her surroundings and the white room she was in, while talking and walking in her new body as she started up conversations with the scientist. They had a steady stream of words she would listen and respond to when she felt like it. After a hour or so of talking they thanked her and exited out of the white room, leaving her to roam around in it. Cinder was a little surprised that they didn't place her back in that glass cage that sat in the middle of the room.

As time passed she started to pace around, unable to lay down and do nothing as seconds ticked by. She became a little frustrated, growling and stomping her foot down occasionally to release it. Cinder then thought of what happened when she did turn into this creature.

_Let's see_, she thought as she paused in mid stride and looked up at the wall. _I remember a pink light, and a voice… A voice! Yes, but what did it say?_

Cinder tilted her head and looked at the wall in front of her. _It said 'be free'…or I think it did. _

But what could it have meant by 'be free'? She knew was being free was. It was being in the open air and going wherever you wished to go. To do what she wanted and to have a free will. To make decisions for herself. Cinder suddenly felt her head sending a sharp pain through out her body and her eyes rolled back before she fell forward on her stomach. She blacked out before she hit to floor.

_She felt herself submerged by cool water, the waves engulfing her and transporting her whole being into another world. Cinder opened her eyes, greeted by the sight of a small blue Pokemon that swam toward her. It smiled with both it's eyes and mouth as it swam in circles around her. Eyes half closed she watched it and tilted her head. _

"_Who are you?" She whispered, her voice husky. _

"_Who are you? What are you?" The creature said, giggling. "But more importantly… what are you meant to be?" _

"_Who am I? What am I? What am I meant to be?" She blinked and stared wide eyed at the Pokemon. _

"_Yes, answer those questions for me! Please! Please! Please!" The creature said cutely. _

I don't know…

"_Wait, who are you!" Cinder asked, trying to avoid answering the question as long as she could. _

"_I am… Manaphy, the queen of the sea!" The creature replied, it then floated in front of the Lugia with a odd expression. "Your sinking…"_

_Cinder blinked and she felt her body started to drift downward. "W-what!" _

_Suddenly realizing that she was underwater bubbles shot out of her mouth as she panicked. There was no air! No air!_

"_Help! Please!" She continued to sink. _

_Manaphy shook it's head, a sad smiling gracing it's lips. "The beasts of the sea must learn how to help themselves. If not they are doomed …" _

_Cinder continued to fall into the dark depths… lost…._

Cinder's eyes shot open and she raised her head, taking in the rich oxygen that seemed non-existent only moments ago. She glanced around and saw she was still in the room by herself. Panicked she gave a shudder then whimpered, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks as she gave deep breaths.

What the hell was that? She thought as she managed to calm herself down.

Her gaze then slowly slid toward the door which slid open. A single person walked in wearing a white coat. Thinking it was one of the scientist from before Cinder opened her mouth to speak, but shut it closed when she saw a smirk form on the person's face.

"Finally found you, Cinder Aurora Erna I believe," the person said, his voice obviously male.

Cinder's eyes widened and she watched as the person tossed the lab coat aside the reveal his true uniform. It had the logo of the ones who hired her to retrieve the orb on it.


End file.
